


Do You Know Why the Moonlight So Bright?

by JAZZROCKER



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAZZROCKER/pseuds/JAZZROCKER
Summary: 练笔……一个纯爱故事。





	Do You Know Why the Moonlight So Bright?

多弗真喜欢现在和斯特拉之间的距离：不太疏离也不太亲密，保持着一种微妙的尴尬和默契，从心理和现实两方面。  
沉默就这么流转在他们中间。好几个小时。他看着她嘴边的火星亮了又灭，“擦”，她摸出打火机，然后他在她燃起火苗的一瞬，躲在黑暗里窥视她的脸——彷佛永不疲倦的眼精神烁烁，藏在浓密纤长的睫毛下；发尖儿稍稍卷曲，像新月挂在她高耸的两颊旁；还有她那线条圆润、包容着世间所有妙语的唇、嘴角一粒小小的痣。唯一不怎么完美的是她的鼻子，过于强硬地竖着，破坏了她柔和的脸庞。然后火光熄灭，烟雾飘散在温润的空气中。  
他转移视线，那张脸却留在他的脑海中，迟迟不肯离去。  
桌上烟灰成堆，月光把那一点火星浇灭，柔柔地挤进房里，为他俩镀上一层银色的边。他准备开口说点什么。  
“从来没人告诉我，女人抽起烟来也这么毫不含糊。”迟疑不决的语气，带点沙哑。该死，什么乱七八糟的开头。他在心里骂自己。  
她瞥了他一眼，两指夹住烟，好似察觉到了他的尴尬般轻声笑了，“你终于打算说话了。”  
“……我知道这开头很烂。如果你给我一个机会，我可以重新想一个。”她意义含糊地挑挑眉毛，又默不作声了，接着抽烟，一支一支。  
窗外的月桂枝条一直延展，弯弯曲曲挂在窗檐。正是个好天气，空气干爽，温度适宜。他想和她出去走走，总之做什么都比现在强。可是实际上他什么也没做，只是盯着那股缭绕的烟雾。  
“我等着呢。”她开口。  
“抱歉……什么？”  
“给你一个从头再说的机会。”  
她灭了刚抽几口的烟，盯着他的眼直笑。


End file.
